


Pinball

by katieuplate



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieuplate/pseuds/katieuplate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short I did for the JFR livejournal site.  There may be more here, let me know if you're interested in another chapter (or four...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinball

“Justin,” I called. “Justin!” My 7 year old nephew had disappeared in the arcade. “Damn it,” I muttered under my breath. My sister was going to kill me.

“Lost someone?” the voice startled me. I gasped and whipped around to face the man it came from. He was looking at me from over his shoulder, his hands still on the pinball game in front of him, one long lock of hair falling over his forehead. His voice was deep, and dark, and his smile hinted at something that made my panties instantly wet.

“Um,” I answered, my brain going blank as he continued to look at me, “Um, yes,” I finally answered. “Justin, my nephew.”

“What’s he look like?”

“Like a 7 year old boy?” I answered. He laughed, I glared folding my arms across my chest. “I don’t know many of them ya know. Kids. Just the one.”

He smiled at me again. “What was he wearing?”

“Hawkeye t-shirt,” I’d given it to him for his birthday that year, “jeans. He has dark hair.”

“Avenger’s fan?” he asked, I nodded. “He’s probably by the game then. I’ll show you where it is,” he held out his hand. “I’m Clint.”

I reached out to shake his hand. His palm was warm against mine and he held my hand for just a second longer than was polite. I smiled at him. “I’m Claire.”


End file.
